There is a desire to minimize the RCS of particularly, military vehicles such as planes, ships and tanks. Known schemes for so doing include:
1) forming radar reflecting surfaces of the vehicle to be spherical to encourage isotropic reflection,
2) tilting of flat features of the reflecting surface of the vehicle away from normal incidence for expected incoming radar signals and removing as far as possible dihedral and trihedral corner reflectors from the vehicle shape,
3) fitting absorbing layers on metallic surfaces to attenuate the reflecting signal, and
4) active cancellation whereby coherent signals are transmitted which are electronically adjusted to cancel out the reflected signal.
The present invention is concerned with a technique employing passive cancellation of radar return signals, providing a cheap and effective solution.